


Never Ending

by mleak107



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Tension, F/M, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Freeform, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Humor, Tags May Change, kokichi is a flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mleak107/pseuds/mleak107
Summary: Kokichi and Himiko have been bestfriends for more than two years now and have been doing really welll together, but Kokichi and Himiko starts to slowly develop a crush on one another.Kokichi tries to deny the fact that he's got a crush on his bestfriend and hides his true feelings for Himiko only so he doesn't ruin their friendship. Himiko is too shy and embarrassed to come out and say how she truly feels about her friend. But with the help of their classmates will they be able to tell each other how they feel? What will be the outcome for these two even after they've confessed?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi & Yumeno Himiko, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	1. First Day Back

_It's the beginning of another new school year, this will be the last time we see each other.. maybe? When we graduate, where will we go from here? You and I, Kokichi Oma._

Just when Kokichi had his thoughts up on her, she shows up. 

"Nyeeeh! Kokichi Oma! You were suppose to.. be waiting for me! Why did you.. leave without me!" She ran up to him panting and out of breath. 

Himiko is now 17 years old and has grown fairly well, though she is still the shortest girl in the classroom and her boobs aren't big like she hoped for them to be. She's become more lively and doesn't call everything a pain anymore, she is still lazy though. 

"You were taking foreeeveer, we both can't be late on the first day Himiko, so you should be the one to be late today!" The cheeky smile Kokichi had on his face couldn't be matched with the angry pouty expression Himiko had made at him.

Kokichi is also 17 years old, over the years he has grown quite a bit, even though he's still considered a short guy. He's become a little more mature, he doesn't pull as many pranks as he use to but he still lies a lot and tries to get under people skin.

"You're a real jerk! Next time I'll just leave you and let you get to school by yourself!" She folded her arms as she turned away from him, he could catch her taking a quick glance back at him as if she was making sure he was paying attention to her having a hissy fit.

"You sound like a whiny baby, not to mention you look like one too!"

"Why you-!"

Before she could finish her sentence Kokichi put a finger to her lips shushing her.

"It's the first day back Himiko, try not not to get too upset okay?" She looked up at him pouting,

"Hey look the bus is coming!" As he said that the bus pulled up to the curb, Allowing Himiko on first and Kokichi following after her.

* * *

When arriving to school they walked next to each other on their way to class, while walking they met someone. 

"HIMIKOOO!!" Tenko shouted as she ran to hug her.

"Y-you're.. squishing me.. I c-can't breath.." Himiko was barely able to get the sentence out.

"Ooh! I'm so sorry! I'm just so happy to see you again!" Tenko said as she bowed her head in an apologetic manner. 

"Sheesh, are you trying to kill her? Cause if you are, you're doing an excellent job Tenko!" Kokichi grinned wide while holding his thumbs out.

"Quiet you!"

"Neehee, Make me!"

Tenko has been very accepting of Himiko and Kokichi's friendship to an extent, still Tenko and Kokichi sometimes bicker and get into fights with each other. But it's nice for Himiko to know that her two closes friends could sit in a room and not slit each other's throats open. 

"Himiko, sorry I couldn't spend time with you and your family over the break.. I had to go visit a few family members."

"It's fine Tenko."

"Yep! Cause I spent the whooolee break with her!"

"Y-you did?" Tenko said with a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Mhm, we even slept in the same bed together."

"WHAT!?!"

"Kokichi don't lie like that!" Himiko scolded him.

"Same room, same bed, it's basically the same thing."

"Don't listen to him Tenko, he's just trying to get under your skin."

Tenko sighed of relief, if what Kokichi said was true she might've had a heart attack. 

"Come on let's get going! We'll be late if we stay here and talk." Himiko grabbed both of their hands pulling them with her.

* * *

The classroom was loud and everyone was already in a conversation of their own, Kokichi scanned the room until he saw Shuichi, Kaito and Rantaro. Quickly running up to them to greet them with a greeting that only he would do.

"Hey Kokichi! Sup bro!"

"Hey Kokichi, it's nice seeing you again."

"Hey, it's good to see you!"

"So did you guys miss me? What am I kidding.. Of course you guys did!" Kokichi said sounding arrogant.

Kokichi's bond with the three boys had grown quite a lot, though their beginning was a little shaky, they've still been able to get along. There were times when they would fight though, mostly Kaito and Kokichi being the ones to quickly get physical. 

"Nah, I think I could actually go a few more months not seeing you again." Kaito said as he ruffled Kokichi's hair. 

"Oh come on, I know you were miserable without me."

"Actually I've been pretty fine without you, I've spent most of my break with the guys and Maki."

"Hm, I see. So what about you two? Who did you spent your break with? Huuuh?"

"Well besides Shuichi and Kaito, I've spent time with my parents, my sisters and our maid."

"The maid?"

"She's basically like family to us."

"What about you Shuichi?"

"Well.. I spent most of it with Kaede, she had a piano recital she really wanted me to go to, so after the show she insisted that I spent the break with her."

"Ooooh Kaede? So like what? You two are a thing now?"

"K-Kokichi.."

"Enough about us, what about you Kokichi, who did you spend your break with?" Kaito asked.

"I've spent it with Himiko of course." He said in a proud voice.

"Why am I not surprised? You two are practically glued together, no matter where you guys go you're always together. If I didn't know, I'd think you two were dating."

Kokichi froze at the word that came out of Kaito's mouth. Dating. _Dating? Me and Himiko dating? _

"Pfft, Kaito you're so silly! Me and Himiko? Dating? Hilarious!"

"I mean it doesn't sound so bad to me, but it's whatever. It's not my love life that we're talking about anyways."

Kokichi gave him an awkward smile and slowly crept away from the boys to avoid anymore conversation about the topic. As he kept sneaking away he bumped right into someone, slowly turning around he sees Kirumi. 

"Mom!" Leaping in for a hug and nuzzling his face into her stomach.

"I've missed you so much mom!" He said letting go

"Aren't you a bit too old to be calling me your mom?"

"You're never too old to call your mother mom!" As he said that Kirumi sighed and gently patted his head.

"I must admit, I did miss you over the break. I hope you enjoyed it." 

"Of course I did. I spent it with Himiko."

"Mm, I see. Did you two do anything together?"

"Besides pull pranks on each other, watch movies, eat snacks, play video games and do magic tricks, no."

"I guess that's the equivalent of fun to you two."

"Well how about you Kirumi?"

"What do you mean?"

"How was the break for you?"

"It was.. quite special." She said it as if she was mostly saying it to herself.

Kokichi raised a brow to her and said nothing more of it. 

Walking to his desk he sat down next to Kaede, even though Kaede still struggles to understand Kokichi he's always able to make her laugh at a stupid joke. They have a pretty solid friendship. 

"Hi, Kokichi. So did you enjoy your break with Himiko?" Kaede asked as she was taking things out her bag. Besides Miu and Keebo, Kaede also knew about Kokichi spending the break with Himiko. 

"Yeah, it was fun. I took her to my organization and we ended up bombing the Great Wall Of China!" Kaede's blank expression told him that she found it hard to believe it was true.

"Okay fine.. I actually took her on a date."

"Wait, you really took her out on a date?!"

"Neeheehee."

"Oh so you were lying.."

"But I did try going somewhere, I just wish we could've gone to the amusement park!" He said whining.

"Hey, at least you two got to hang out with each other."

"Yeah, but it still would be nice to splash water in Himiko's face in a pool and not in a tub.."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." they both stared each other down hard until they both busted out laughing.

"You can really be funny sometimes Kokichi. Sooo anyways.. what _did_ you guys do?" 

"The usual."

"No I mean like, did you _try_ asking her out on a date?"

"No! Why would I?!"

"Because you like her Kokichi!"

"Me liking my bestfriend? What is this? Some Disney series? Dating my bestfiend would seem too weird and awkward, It'd be best to not do anything that could ruin our friendship."

"So you're still going to be in denial huh? What a shame.. you've got to ask her out!"

"Like you're any better.." he mumbled under his breath, "How about you? When will you ask Shui-" Quickly being cut off, Kaede turned towards Himiko. 

"Oh, speak of the little bird, here she comes. Don't forget to ask her out one of these days." As she said that she quickly got up from her seat winking at him, he stuck his tongue out at her. 

Himiko walked up and sat next to Kokichi with a grin, 

"It feels so nice seeing everyone again, and it seems like everyone had a really nice time during the break off."

"Mhm, that's nice. But, I never asked you. Did you enjoy your break?"

"Of course I did, I had you to spend it with." She said holding his hand causing him to look down at their hands, when they made eye contact they immeditaly looked away and both of them started to blush.

"W-well that's good to hear, so what about the teacher? Please tell me we're having a different teacher this year." Kokichi said eager and desperate to know.

"Well, um.." he leaned in closer hoping she'd say yes, "you see.. some of the teachers are different yes.. but throughout the whole school year.. will be having Mr. Koichi as our homeroom teacher again."

"Dammit!" Kokichi swore outloud. 

Kokichi didn't like Koichi, but it was only because he'd get too drunk to properly teach the class. So instead of listening to his drunken babbles Kokichi would usually skip his class and try to get Himiko to ditch with him.

"This is starting to be the worst school year yet!"

"He probably won't be that bad, sheesh and you call me a whiny baby."

Kokichi gave her the side eye, 

"Let's just get ready for class okay? It's the first day back so no skipping class."

"I don't know Himi, I just might.. and I think I'm gonna take you with me." He said with a cheeky smile. 

"Nyeh? Why would you be taking me? I don't wanna skip."

"But it'd be so boring without you with me, we can sneak down to your ultimate lab~!"

"Nope! No way!"

"Pwease Himi? Pwetty Pwease?"

"..." Himiko looked away from him to avoid looking into his puppy dog eyes.

"I guess I can't get you to come with.. so I'll just mess with you Himiko!" As he said that he pinched her cheeks then began squishing them.

"Cut dat out!" She yelled at him try to push his hands off. He kept on playing with her face until Mr. Koichi walked into class.

"Great, now it's too late for me to leave." He folded his arms and slouched in his chair with an attitude. Himiko watched him and started to quietly laugh. He looked at her and started laughing as well.

"Don't be like that Kokichi, Aren't you glad you stayed here with me?" She asked him

"I guess it's better staying in class with you than it is skip by myself."

"Mhm, I thought you'd say that. I mean, I am your most favorite person in the world."

"Nope."

"Huh? Then who?"

"Won't say."

"What!"

"Not going to say who."

"Come on you're lying right?"

"Maybe~!"

"Kokichi!!"

"Can't tell you."

"Really Kokichi! Tell me!"

* * *

After classes they headed to lunch, this was the only time Himiko and Kokichi weren't really close together. Kokichi would usually chill with they guys while Himiko sat with Angie and Tenko, and sometimes Gonta and Tsumugi.

Sitting down eating lunch Himiko complained about how nasty the food was, 

"Every year they give us the same stuff and it never looks appetizing."

"It's not that bad Himiko, I mean these are just freebies, so there not going to taste that good." Tenko said as she began taking a bite out of her food.

"I should've packed my own lunch.." Himiko said as she stared down at her plate.

"How come you didn't?"

"I woke up late.."

"Atua is telling me to share some of my food with you Himiko, here have some."

"Thanks Angie."

"Don't thank me, thank Atua."

"Oh, thanks Atua."

"So Himiko, are you and Kokichi dating yet?" Angie asked with an innocent smile on her face, Tenko spit out her food and glared at Angie. Himiko on the other hand rested her arm on the table laying her head down on her arm.

"No.. don't ask please.. I don't think it'll ever happen.. so I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh Himiko, if you pray to Atua I'm sure you two will end up together."

Himiko lifted up her head slight somewhat convinced that it might work. 

"Nyeh? Really?" Angie nodded her head in response.

Tenko stayed silent and listened in on the conversation, Tenko wasn't jealous, no she was worried and concerned for Himiko. Worried that a guy like Kokichi could probably end up breaking her fragile little heart. If anything, Tenko would prefer for Himiko to not worry about Kokichi and focus on something else, but she's also her friend so she only wants the best for Himiko.

"H-hey how about we talk about something else? So what are you guys going to do over the weekend?"

"Kiyo promised to take me to an art gallery, and Gonta offered to come with us."

"What about you Himiko?"

"Hm.. I don't know, I might stay home and sleep all day."

"It's not good for you to stay in and sleep Himiko, if you want to, we can have a sleepover." As Tenko suggested that Himiko put a finger to her lip thinking about Tenko's offer. 

"Mm.. okay but will have it at my place." Tenko grew a wide smile on her face hearing that Himiko said yes. 

After eating lunch came the last two classes of the day, after classes were done school was over and students started to leave. Kokichi and Himiko walked up to the bus and waited for the bus, there were other ultimates waiting by the bus, some they knew, some they never met.

On the way back walking home Kokichi kept messing around and was making stupid lies that he got Himiko to believe several times, when he got bored of doing that he asked her, "So.. you got any plans for the weekend?" She looked over at him and nodded 

"I'm actually having a sleepover with Tenko at my house, it was her idea though." Hearing that made Kokichi want to tag along, if he went too he'd get to prank both Himiko and Tenko. So being Kokichi, he bugged her about letting him come until she said yes. When she finally said yes he jumped up getting excited, he tapped her head and bolted down the street. 

Himiko just watched as he ran looking confused. 

He quickly turned around and shouted, "Oh yeah, you're it, but since you're so slow Himiko I won't have to worry about you catching me!" He turned back around laughing. 

She cupped her mouth and yelled back, "That's it, I'm coming for you Kokichi Oma!" As she said that she took off chasing him and couldn't help but laugh as well.


	2. A Pleasant Surprise

Even though it was Tenko's idea, she immediately started to regret it. Sitting outside of Himiko's house, Tenko waited for Himiko to come down and open the door. She saw Kokichi walking up to the house, carrying a bag with him.

Tenko cocked her head sideways in confusion, but when he finally stop next to her in front of Himiko's house, she put two and two together.

Realizing what's going on she gasped, "What exactly do you think you're doing here you.. Male!"

Kokichi looked up at her and smiled widely, "I'm having a sleepover with Himiko, Duh. Isn't it pretty obvious? I have a bag full of stuff with me." He said sarcastically, holding up the bag and shaking it.

Tenko was speechless, she was still trying to process the fact that she was going to have a sleepover with not just Himiko but a male also, and not just any male but Kokichi Oma.

"I meant why are you coming too? It was only supposed to be for me and Himiko!"

"You thought you were going to have Himiko all to yourself this weekend? That's so mean Tenko! You have to share Himiko."

"Nyeh, you guys are making it sound like I'm an object. Cut it out." Himiko had finally showed up to the door after getting herself together. She opened up the door wider so they could both come inside. 

"My mom said she'd be back around five, so we have two hours to do pretty much anything we want." Himiko said as she brung out a bowl of chips.

Tenko sat on the couch, fiddling with her fingers. She had a sentimental look and didn't like what was going on. So she waited for Himiko to finish putting out the rest of the snack and pulled her to the side. 

"Himiko, I thought this was going to be a sleepover for just the two of us." Tenko said in a low whisper.

"Well yeah, but when Kokichi found out about what I was doing for the weekend.. he begged me to let him come too. Don't worry Tenko, it won't be that bad." As Himiko said that she placed a hand on Tenko's shoulder and smiled, "This sleepover is going to be Magical, you'll see!"

Tenko still didn't like Kokichi being here but didn't want to mess up Himiko's cheerful mood, she smiled gladly. 

Kokichi was sitting on the living room floor waiting for the girls to hurry up and finish talking. He sat there thinking about different ways he was going to be pranking the two. He knew that since Tenko was around she was going to be very cautious of him, so he had to be smart about this prank. 

  
They finally came over and sat down on the floor right with Kokichi, "So what should we do first, hostess?" Kokichi asked Himiko. 

"I had something planned out for us," as she said that she got up and grabbed a couple of board games and cards games from out of her closet. 

"Ooh! Great idea Himiko!" Tenko said praising her. 

"Yeah, this doesn't sound so bad. So which one should we play first? I was thinking we should start off with a little bit of some Uno." Kokichi said as he held up the box and shook it. 

"I'm down for Uno."

"Same here." 

After Kokichi dealt the cards giving each person seven cards, they started the game. The game started off light, everyone was slowly losing cards. Tenko was the first one to get out, so then it was just Kokichi and Himiko left.

Both trying to be the first one's out, Kokichi pulled out the first draw-a-two card. Silence. 

"Oh I see, so that's how we're playing huh? Well jokes on you Kokichi, I have a draw-a-two as well!" As she said that, she forcefully put down a green draw-a-two.

"Neehee, Himiko, you really think I wasn't prepared for you to put one out as well~?" He said in a teasing tone.

"Now you have to pluck six!" He said as he put down a yellow draw-a-two. He now had two cards left as Himiko now had eight left.

"Hmmp, just you wait Kokichi. I'll beat you!" 

"Oh really, you think so Himiko? Well then 'Uno'!" He said as he placed down a card.

"Hm.. well then, I guess I'll just have to.. make you draw four more cards then!" She threw down a draw-a-four card with a smirk on her face.

"Dammit, and I was just about to win." Kokichi said plucking his cards.

_I might actually have a chance a beating him, _Himiko thought to herself. 

Taking a look at her cards, Himiko had three red cards two blue and two green.

Himiko placed down a card each time, with Kokichi having to pluck each time since he didn't have the same colors Himiko had.

Now both Himiko and Kokichi had two cards leftover, putting down a card Himiko called uno. Kokichi put down a card, changing the color to yellow, unfortunately for Himiko she didn't have yellow but instead a green.

But luckily for her Kokichi forgot to call uno, quickly calling him out Kokichi had to pluck two cards. Himiko plucked a card that turned out to be yellow, Kokichi placed down a yellow six and Himiko had placed down her red six quickly calling uno. 

Kokichi plucked and placed down a red three, Himiko who only had a green card left looked and saw that it was a green three. She gasped and excitingly placed down the card shouting, "Uno, out!" 

"Yay! Himiko you won! Well second place." Tenko said clapping and cheering for her.

"Nyehehe!"

"You were a great opponent Himiko, you did well." Kokichi said bowing down.

"Same to you." She responded back.

"Wow what a good game, so what's next?" 

"Ooh! I know we should play-" but before Tenko could finish her proposal there was a knock at the door.

They all looked at each other and cocked their heads, "Were you guys expecting someone?" Himiko asked, they both shook their heads and shrugged. Himiko then stood up and started walking over the door.

"Who is it?" She yelled.

"Its me Himiko, can you open up?" The voice was familiar, it belonged to Kaede. Reaching for the door knob she heard more voices.

"Don't drop the soda you idiot!"

"Sorry Maki Roll, It almost slipped out of my arms."

"Um, don't you think we should've asked to come over first? It's kind of rude to show up unannounced."

"It's fine Shuichi, besides, Angie said that Himiko wouldn't mind more people joining the party."

_Party? What exactly did Angie tell you guys?_ Himiko quickly opened the door to be greeted by a group of familiar and unexpected faces. 

"Uh..?" Was all that Himiko was able to mutter out.

Looking over the small one they saw Kokichi and Tenko sitting around on the carpet. 

"You guys are already starting a game? I call next round!" Kaito said putting the soda's down. 

"Wait! Woah, woah woah! I don't really mind the girls but, who invited you degenerates!?" 

"Angie said that you and Himiko were have some sort of party at her house and said that we should stop by." Said Kaito.

_Angie told you that?_ Himiko asked herself. 

"Is it okay if we stay?" Shuichi asked her.

"It's find, as long as you guys don't make a huge mess. But what exactly did Angie tell you guys?"

"It doesn't matter what who said, all that matters is that we have more people to play games!" Kokichi said stretching his arms out wide.

"Yeah, you get the idea! So what game are we going to play?" Kaito began getting excited, looking through the selection of board games. 

"Tenko was going to suggest a game for us," Himiko turned to Tenko. "So what game did you want to play?" 

"Oh yeah, I was gonna say we should play charades!"

"Yeah charades sounds like fun! Let's all gather around then." 

They all sat around in a circle, Kaito volunteering to go first. He stood tall and began to look like he was sitting on air, his body started to shake and it looked like he was heading of somewhere. He finally stopped shaking and unbuckled his seat belt, he then started to bounce around slowly, as if he was weightless. That's when Kokichi quickly called out "oh, I know! You're supposed to be an idiot!" 

"What? No."

"He's acting out as an astronaut.." Maki said unamused. 

"You were right Maki Roll! Good job!" 

"You don't have to praise me, it was pretty obvious."

"Well now it's your turn Maki." 

"Okay." Maki stood up and went to the center of the cluster, she stood there thinking of what to do.

"Do something cute, or something cool Maki roll!" Kaito suggested to her. She looked at him and nodded. 

She put her hands on her hips and began swaying them side to side, she then held up her hand as if hold something and brought it to her mouth. She began silent talking as if she was singing, while doing little dance movements. Everyone looked at her confused on what she was doing. Realizing that no one had a clue on what she was doing, she then put up a peace sign putting it close to her cheek and winked at them doing a signature pose.

Tenko then quickly shot up her arm going "ooh!", "ah!" and "I know!", Maki then pointed at her.

"You're supposed to be a female pop singer!"

Everyone looked at Tenko then at Maki with bamboozled expressions.

"How the hell did you guess that?" Kaito asked Tenko. 

"Well female pop stars are just so cute and cool, and once she started doing cute poses like a pop star it wasn't hard to figure out." 

"Okay it's my turn now!" She happily stood tall taking the center. 

She moved her hands swiftly, making it look as though she was taking off a hat and flipping it around. Placing her hand into the space that would be the inside of the hat she pulled something out. 

Hold up what she pulled out she quickly put it back in the hat, placing the hat back on her head. She then took her sleeve slowly pulling something from out of it, she pulled more and more as if something was supposed to be coming from out of her sleeve. Shuichi then raised his hand, "Are you supposed to be a Magician?" 

"No!" 

"You definitely looked like a magician to me." Maki said.

"Well I'm not! Himiko you know what I am right?"

"Nyeh?.. I thought you were pretending to be a magician as well.."

Tenko looked shocked and confused, "N-no.. I'm a mage.."

"Nyeh, mages use magic. It looked like you were using props." 

"Pfft, So you're basically saying that you're a fake Himiko?" Kokichi said in a mocking tone. 

"No I'm-"

"A fake mage?"

"Nyeh, no I'm not!"

"Hey! Stop antagonizing Himiko!" Tenko shouted at him as she threw a couch pillow at his face. Grabbing the pillow, he threw it right back at her laughing. She gritted her teeth as she threw it back at him again, this time missing him. Kokichi went to go reach for the pillow but Kaito grabbed it before he could quickly throwing it at Kokichi with a grin on his face. Getting in the competitive mood Kokichi swung the pillow towards Kaito's head but complete missed his head and instead he hit Maki right in her face. 

The room grew quiet until Maki stood up, grabbing two pillows from off the couch. She gave Kokichi and Kaito a stern look as she threw both pillows at the two boys. Hitting one in the face and the other in the stomach, she chuckled as they both held their selves from the immense pain.

Getting over the pain in his stomach Kaito grabbed the pillow and threw it at a random direction, ending up hitting Kaede on the back. Kaito quickly apologized to Kaede but then received a blow to the back of the head from Shuichi, who laughed as it had hit him.

"I can't believe my sidekick would betray me!" Kaito said getting ready to unleash his attack. "That's it, it's a full on Pillow War!" 

Everyone grabbed a pillow from of one of the couches, some defending, while others attacked. Himiko managed to sneak behind one of the couches as she was those on the defensive. Jumping over the couch, Kokichi landed next to her, "So you're going to be hiding here this whole time?" He asked her.

"No.. I'm just looking for a good opportunity to come out, that's all." Kokichi just looked at her and started to laugh.

"You're still bad when it comes to lying Himiko, good girls like you are terrible at it." Being called a 'good girl' Himiko huffed at him and pouted.

"If you're scared of getting hit just say so, I mean we're literally up against an Assassin and an Aikido Master. Just stick behind me, okay." as he said that he grabbed her hand and pulled her from behind the couch, sneaking up on Shuichi and Kaito. Giving Himiko the signal, they both threw their pillows at them and ran back to the couch; Both out of breath from running and laughing, "see, that wasn't so bad right? And no one threw a single pill-" 

Before finish a pillow hit Himiko right in her side.

"oh.. I guess you got hit.." 

They both started to laugh, getting up to get more pillows to throw. Half way into this Pillow War the front door opens. Everyone stops in the middle of what they're doing to look at the front door, there stood Himiko's Mother hold a bag full of groceries with a hard to read expression. Not saying a word she brought the bag to the table and sat down at the kitchen table. 

"Um.. I'm going to go talk to her." Himiko quickly got up and left from behind the couch. Everyone else started to clean up as Himiko sat next to her mother.

"So mom.. how was work?" She asked trying to start the conversation off well. But sadly it didn't. 

"So you wanna explain to me why there's six teenagers in my house when you only said two were coming over?"

"You see, about that."

"Himiko, it's not that I don't mind you having friends over, it's just you should tell me these things ahead of time. I'm glad that you're making nice new friends at your highschool, but maybe you guys should try going places besides the house."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Kokichi comes over a lot, and I mean a lot. And it's not just Kokichi either, sometimes its Tenko and Angie. I think you guys deserve your space to yourselves, try going out somewhere fun with your friends." Himiko took her mother's words to mind, nodding to her she got up from her chair.

"Oh, I hope you know this, but they're not all sleeping over here."

"I know mom, this is just a small house party." Himiko said with an awkward smile.

"House party? Okay, just make sure not to make a huge mess of the place." Getting up she walked towards her room, opening her door Himiko stopped her. 

"You never told me how your day at work was."

With a deep sigh Himiko's mother mustered up a smile, "Work was fine today."

"Please don't work yourself over again. Okay?"

"I'll be fine Himiko, no need to worry. I'm a mother, so I have magic capabilities of my own." She said as she winked at her.

Closing the door Himiko walked back to the livingroom, everyone was sitting down one the couches after cleaning their messes.

"Soooo? What did she say?" Kokichi asked.

"She's okay with you guys being here, but you four can't spend the night over" she said jokingly.

"So are we watching a movie next?" Kaede asked.

Shuichi agreed with her, "A movie sounds nice."

"Which one should we watch?" Kaede asked.

"Let's let our hostess decide." Kokichi said suggestively.

"Why me?"

"Well duh, your the hostess, so you make most of the decisions okay."

"I guess a nice comedy movie doesn't sound so bad."

"Oh I got a good one for us to watch!" Kaito said grabbing the remote, "It's a movie on Netflix called "Murder Mystery" it's a pretty funny movie to watch."

They all sat back and watched as Kaito played the movie. Many minutes had passed and it was now 6 o'clock, Shuichi realized the time and tapped Kaede showing her the time. "Oh, it's getting late. I guess we should start heading out guys." She said getting up from the couch.

"Aww, you guys leaving already?" Kokichi began to whine as they started gathering their things.

"Yeah, I have to drop everyone off home, and we all live pretty far from each other." Shuichi said tossing his coat on.

"We had a great time Himiko, thanks for letting us come!" Kaede waved at them as she stepped out the door, everyone exchanged their goodbyes and all that was left was Himiko, Kokichi and Tenko. 

"That was fun, what should we do now?" Tenko asked Himiko.

"Nyeh, well my mom said she'll cook dinner around 7, so I guess were watching a few more movies."

"I'm picking the next movie! Of course you can't have a good sleepover without watching at least one or two horror movies."

"You degenerate! You know Himiko is afraid of scary movies!"

"N-no I'm not. Pfft I-I could watch an entire horror movie with both my eyes opened the whole time!" Himiko said all bumptious. 

"You don't have to prove yourself Himiko, we know you're scared."

"I'm not! Look, I'll pick the scary movie!" Snatching the remote from Kokichi, Himiko look through the options looking for a good horror film. This might've of been one of the dumbest things Himiko has done this year, she knew that herself.

In truth, she wanted to avoid watching a horror movie, or anything scary for that matter. But she didn't want to have to admit that horror films still terrify her. 

_Five years ago, Himiko was on a school trip to the Halloween festival. She has always wanted to go with a group of friends and she was finally getting the chance to. _

_At the time Himiko didn't have really good friends like how she does now, and since Himiko was so small and barely talked much to everyone she would get forgotten easily._

_Himiko was with a group of three girls, they all went into a corn maze since it was the main talk of the festival. The group was moving along pretty fast and it wasn't too long before Himiko ended up losing track of the group. _

_Now lost, Himiko started to get nervous. She started to hear spooky noises and see creepy things. Walking through the maze she had the feeling of someone following her, keeping her anxious. _

_After about ten minutes, she started to panic. Calling out the names of the girls hoping they'd hear her. But no one responded. _

_She held herself and started to tear up, then someone tapped her shoulders, Himiko jumped and screamed as a reaction falling on the ground. _

_Kokichi stood over her with a wide grin on his face, "I guess were both lost huh?"_

_Himiko looked up at him, her lips were parted but she didn't say a word._

_"Hey, are you crying? Look I'm not good when it comes to dealing with crying girls, so if you want me to go get someone I can just-"_

_"No! Please stay!" She begged as she held onto his hand._

_Not being use to this kind of physical touching he stared at her hand weirdly. "Okay, okay I'll stay." _

_"Thanks." She got up and wiped away her tears. "My group left me behind.. so I got scared."_

_"Hmm, I see. So you want me to stick with you right?" _

_"Yes, I'd appreciate it a lot if you did. "_

_"Don't worry, I'd be a pretty shitty guy if I left a little girl in the maze by herself."_

_"Little? Nyeh! I'm not little! I'm thirteen!"_

_"Your thirteen?! You look like your six!" He said laughing. _

_"Well you can't be any older than me, you look like your about ten."_

_"Pfft I'm actually fourteen!"_

_"No way!" _

_They both laughed hysterically about how their appearances didn't match their ages._

_"I see that cheered you up. My names Kokichi Oma by the way, what's yours?"_

_"M-mines?"_

_"Uh yeah?"_

_"It's.. it's Himiko, Himiko Yumeno."_

_"Okay Himiko, How about we play a game?"_

_"In a scary place like this?"_

_"Yep! If I help you out of this maze, you'll have to be my new friend."_

_"How is that even a game?"_

_"It's a game where no one is a loser, and I get to have a new friend."_

_"You wannabe friends?"_

_"Sure, why not? Come on, the sooner we're out of this maze the sooner we can hangout together!" Grabbing her hand they began walking.._

"Himiko, hey Himiko, are you going to start the movie?" 

"Huh? Oh um yeah," her thumb hovered over the 'select' button, hesitant to press it. 

Kokichi snatched the remote from her, putting on another comedy movie.

"But-"

"I was just joking about watching a scary movie, I won't make you do something you don't want to do Himiko."

She looked at him in awe, there's a reason why she started to like him as more than a friend, even in their first encounter, he was able to make her feel comfortable. 

She rested her head on his shoulder and held his arm smiling softly, "Thank you, Kokichi."

He patted her head as a you're welcome. 

"Hey, unhand her you menace!!" Tenko shouted before attacking Kokichi. 

The night for Kokichi didn't end as well as he wanted it to, but the overall they still enjoyed the sleepover.


	3. A Little Red Flower

_"There's a wide space, a field full of different types of flowers. They're all white and bland, nothing interesting about them, just boring. I cross the field of flowers going farther and farther into it. I then found myself a little red flower. Rich in it's color, this flower is so delicate, but I can tell it's spirit is strong.. _

_I want to cherish this red flower as if it's mine, protect her, like she's the only flower in this world. She has beauty, a desire, and love that I want to explore. _

_I want this flower to be mine forever, but, I know it won't be long until this flower slowly slips away from my fingertips, and someone else will surely find her."_

* * *

_"Well Kokichi? Kokichi?.. Kokichi!"_

Kokichi snaps out of his daze, looking over there's Himiko. She's standing there as if she's waiting for a response. 

"Well what?" He asked, still dazed. 

"Did you hear me at all? I asked you what I should write about for my poem?" 

"You should write about me, I'm writing a poem about you. Wanna hear what I got so far? _Roses are red, Violets are blue, Himiko's a donkey, that belongs in a zoo!"_ He began to laugh as Himiko looked at him unamused. 

"Hehe Haha, very funny. But I'm serious, what should I write about?"

"Just write about something that is important to you, you know, like your mom, your master, me~"

"Yeah, I'd leave you off the list." She said rolling her eyes, "but thanks for the suggestions." She flashed him a smile before going back over to the small group of three she was in, consisting of her, Tenko and Angie.

Kokichi looked down at his sheet of paper, all he was able to write down was his name, the date, and the class he was in. "Dammit." He muttered in frustration.

He was pondering on whether or not he should use Himiko as the subject of his poem. It's not that writing the poem was hard for him, it's just like taking his own advice, he wants to write about someone important to him.

Even if he didn't want to seriously admit it, Himiko was the most important person to him as she was the first person to give him a chance at being a friend. If he wrote a poem about her, he'd probably end up slipping in a secret hint that he has a thing for his best friend. 

If anyone could catch on to that hint, the embarrassment of Himiko knowing wasn't the only thing he'd have to deal with. 

Kokichi rested his head down hoping that a good idea would soon pop up in his mind, but the only thing to pop up out of nowhere was Kaede, just great.

She stood above with her usual friendly smile, "Hello Kokichi."

Not bothering to lift his head up he made a muffled sound.

"So who are you writing your poem about?" 

Kokichi noticed the choice of words she used, saying 'who' instead of 'what', but Kokichi still didn't pay her any real attention as he was still trying to brainstorm an idea while sulking. 

"Is it going to be about _her_?" Is what she said, knowing to whom she was implying Kokichi slightly lifted his head enough so that Kaede could hear him talk.

"What are you going on about?" 

"I'm asking you if you're going to write about Himiko."

"Why would I write about Himiko?"

"Why wouldn't you? I'd be so sweet and romantic!" Kaede said imagining someone of her love interest writing her poems. 

"Yeah I'm not really one to go for romance and charm, I'm more of a guy that'll be a total shit until you either hate me or love me." 

"Yes, I can see that being you. But just think about it. Oh I know! You should ask Kaito!"

"Me? Ask Kaito? Pfft, you're not on something right?" 

"I'm not kidding, as oblivious as he can be at times he can be very caring and even romantic."

"Just because Maki is attracted to that hopeless idiot doesn't make him Mr. Seducer."

"Stop being so difficult and just go ask him!" Kokichi just stared at her.

Kaede got up and called Kaito over, "Kaito come here!" Kaito got up and walked over towards the two.

"Wait, what do you think you're doing!?!" Kokichi whisper shouted. 

"Helping you win over Himiko's heart!" She whispered back, winking at him.

It didn't take long for Kaito to come, he stood in front of them, "you guys wanted something?"

"Yep! Kokichi here needs some advice on romance, and what person would be best to ask than someone who is already in a relationship!"

"Oh, so Kokichi got himself a crush huh? Well fear not buddy, I Kaito will help save the day!"

"No one's in danger you idiot.. I just don't know what to put in my poem."

"Kokichi wants to write his feelings for a _special_ girl he likes without it being obvious, think you can help him out?" 

"Well I'm more of the straight to the point type of guy, but this is Kokichi so there's no surprise that he wants to be secretive with his feelings. Ok I'll see what I can do!" 

"Great! Take good care of him Kaito, he gets a certain way when talking about his love interest." Kaede waved to the two before leaving them.

"I guess we should start on the subject of the poem, that being your love interest."

"Mhm.. "

"So, what do you like about her?"

Kokichi took a moment to think of a bunch of reasons he liked Himiko, "I guess her smile.."

"Her smile?"

"Yeah it's.. well it's not that it's rare for her to smile, but when I see her smile my chest tightens especially when she's laughing." Kokichi said smiling mostly to himself. 

"I see, well a person's smile can be the best thing to love about them. Ok do you have something you can use to describe her? Like a metaphor?"

"A metaphor Hm? A donkey." 

"A donkey?"

"Yep! A donkey."

_Or should I have said something about her appearance? Nah if I talked about something like her height or her hair color It'd be too obvious.._

"You can't use something like that! Try something that complements her much better. Like for example; Maki-Roll is like a sour patch candy, she can be really sour to you at first but once you get to know her she can be really sweet. If you're trying to tell a girl that you like her, you have to be completely honest to her about your feelings. That's just the way love is."

_Surprisingly Kaito is really good with this stuff, there's no surprise he was able to tame a beast like Maki.. as a matter of fact, it's a surprise to me how much he knows this stuff at all._

"I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you Kaito, thanks for your help."

"Well you're my friend, so there's no need to thank me. I'm just glad you weren't acting like a total jackass to me." Kaito smiled at Kokichi giving him a fist bump.

"Oh by the way, who is it you got a thing for?" 

Kokichi bit his tongue after Kaito asked him the question. 

"Erm.. I think I should keep that bit to myself."

"Suit yourself, good luck then." Kaito left and went back to his seat.

Kokichi was able to put more than just his name, date and class on the paper. He was able to write at least one or two stanzas on the paper. Not paying attention to his surroundings he failed to realize that Miu was slowly walking up on him.

"Sup fuck face! So whatcha working on?" As she said that she snatched his notebook away from him and started reading what he wrote so far.

"Aww so who's the unlucky girl?" Kokichi just flipped her off and grabbed his notebook back.

"It's none of your business.." Kokichi retorted, trying his best to ignore her and her presence. 

"Well it's not like I actually cared enough to wanna know anyway." Miu pouted rolling her eyes. 

"Oh hey, how about I show you what I wrote for my poem so far. It's pretty fucking rad!" Miu ran to her table to grab her notebook than ran back. 

"Here, hurry up and read it." She said shoving the book in his hands. 

Kokichi began to quietly read it to himself, as he read he began to realize that the words he read were quite dirty, and the more he read the more vulgar the poem started to sound to the point that he felt disgusted just for reading it. He quickly stopped reading and handed Miu her book back. 

"So? What do you think? It's amazing right?!"

"What the hell Miu? Why can't you just keep your slutty visions out of your poem?" 

"S-slutty visions?!"

Kokichi looked at her with a sadistic grin on his face, "Neeheehee! I shouldn't be surprised though Miu, I mean I shouldn't have expected a shitty pig like you to actually write something appropriate for your poem. You know, considering the fact that you're only a slutty whore that's only interested in getting all your holes filled out." Kokichi cheerfully said as he continued writing. 

Miu began trembling at the harsh words Kokichi threw at her. 

"Y-you little shit! That's way too much for me to handle all at once!" Miu said with her hands covering her cheeks. 

Kokichi stared at Miu Blankly, not giving off any kind of emotion in his face. Miu started to get a bit nervous, intimidated by his intense stare.

"C-come on.. c-c-cut it out, you're creeping me the fuck out right now!"

"Jeez, I feel sorry for Keboo, he has to put up with a horny bitch like you. Ha! I'm feeling empathy for a robot!" They could almost hear a faint "Hey! That's Robophobic!" From the back of the class.

"Whatever, at least Keebo treats me with respect! Unlike you!" 

Kokichi just snickered at her, especially when she said "respect".

"Now I'm pissed.. later loser." Miu said getting up and leaving. 

"Mmhm, later." 

_That was a complete waste of my time..! _Kokichi thought to himself. 

This assignment is due tomorrow first thing in class and Kokichi was still on the rough draft with only two stanzas done. 

He started to get annoyed and decided to take a small break, "maybe getting advice on a love poem isn't what I need.." getting even more frustrated Kokichi closed his notebook and worked on something else.

* * *

Time had passed and school was already over, Kokichi was walking Himiko home while she was complaining to him about one of her classes. But Kokichi was still thinking about his poem, "_should I just scrap it and write about something else or continue to add on to what I already had written?_" He said to himself. 

Himiko turned her head towards him, "Hm? What? Kokichi, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah yeah I'm listening.." 

"What did I say then?" 

"You have a D- in biology?"

"No, I said it was a C-.."

"Eh, close enough."

"Kokichi are you okay? Cause you've been kinda spacing out all day. What's wrong? You can tell me."

"Me? Spacing out? Was I really?" He said sounding sarcastically clueless. 

"I'm serious! I'm worried about you Kokichi!"

"Awe, I didn't know you cared so much about me Himi~"Kokichi teasingly said to her.

"Well.. of course I am.. you're-"

Kokichi made an exaggerated gasp, "Are you falling for me Himiko? Sorry, I'm not interested in girls with donkey lips." He put his hand over his mouth and started snickering. 

Himiko looked at him unamused but with a blushing face, "You know what, I'll walk home by myself!" She took off but Kokichi still followed behind her. 

"Leave me alone! Go away!" She yelled at him.

"Don't you want to know why I've been spacing out?"

"Not anymore! Now go home!" 

"Nope, I wanna come over today!"

"Too bad!"

"Come on Himiko I was just messing with you."

"Go to hell!" 

* * *

After a long annoying walk they made it to Himiko's house, even though Himiko persisted, he still came in. Sitting on the couch Himiko was glaring hard at Kokichi who was working on his poem on the floor.

"Hey how about you stop pouting and come down here and help me." 

Himiko instinctively covered her lips, "No. Go home already." Kokichi just smiled and grabbed onto both of her feet, Himiko looked at him confusedly. 

"Come-down-and-help-me." He had a creepy smile on his face which disturbed Himiko tremendously. With a swift yank, Himiko came sliding down the couch and landed on her behind. 

Himiko looked up at him and saw him chuckling, "you're such a kid."

"Come on help me out, pwease Himi." Kokichi put on his puppy eyes act but it honestly just annoyed Himiko having the complete opposite effect on her.

"Fine.. what is it you're struggling with?"

"It's my poem, I'm having trouble writing it."

"Is that why you were so spaced out today? It shouldn't be so hard for you Kokichi. Tell me what it is you're writing about."

"I already told you, it's about you." 

"Wait really? Lemme see!" She reached out to grab his book but Kokichi quickly held it back from her.

"What's wrong I thought you needed help? Just let me read it, it is about me?"

"Mm nope! Can't. Sorry."

"Ugh! Kokichi!" She tackled him down trying to grab the book out of his hands, pinning one of his arms down with her leg.

"Just let me see!"

"I said no already!"

"Please Kokichi," she said, giving him the puppy dog eyes. 

"That's not going to work on me.." 

"Nyeh! Yes it is! I'll use an enhancement spell!" As she said that she started to puff her lips out as well.

Not that it was effective on Kokichi at all he was distracted by her lips, he then realized the face Himiko was making looked ridiculous to him. He began chuckling which quickly turned into a roar of laughter. 

"Why're you laughing?! This isn't the effect it should have on you!" Kokichi pinched her lips and smiled at her.

"Alright fine, I'll show you it. Just don't be harsh about it.. okay?" He looked at her straight in the eyes, Himiko saw that he was serious about what he had said.

She responded with a meekly "okay" and grabbed the book reading it quietly. As soon as she was done she looked surprised. "Kokichi.." she quietly said as she put the book down and sat next to him. 

"Am.. I, the flower?" Kokichi nodded hesitantly. 

"Is this really how you feel?"

Kokichi didn't really know how to respond, his closest friend that he cherished so much just read a love poem with her being the main focus. He mustered out a rather small "yeah" as he felt a slight bit of embarrassment. 

"I didn't know, I'm.. I'm sorry.."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I should've realized it sooner.. that's why you were so spaced out today! You thought you'd lose me as a friend and that I'd find other friends and leave you! I'm so sorry Kokichi!" She said with tears slowly starting to appear. 

Kokichi stared at her not saying a word. "S_he.. she totally saw this in a non-romantic way!" _Kokichi thought in his head. 

In complete embarrassment he held his head down covering it up with his scarf. "_I forgot.. Himiko is still somewhat an idiot!"_

Not wanting to dig deeper into this, Kokichi just left it off at that note. But Himiko was still on the topic.

"Kokichi." Himiko called out for him. Kokichi lifted his head up and was immediately met with red silky threads of hair. Himiko had hugged him as if she was on the verge of falling off a cliff. 

"Just know I'll always be here with you, we're friends, so that means I'll never leave you Kokichi." As she said that she kissed his forehead and smiled. 

"Nyeh! It's a very powerful spell I casted on you! It's a spell that'll remind you that I'm always, and will always be your friend." Blood rushed to Kokichi's face.

"T-thanks."

"You're welcome," she said, giving him a warm smile. "Now let's get this done! It's due tomorrow morning!"

The next more when presenting their poems everyone had a lot they wanted to say and all expressed themselves differently. But everyone was the most surprised with Kokichi's as not everyone knew Kokichi to be the sensitive type of guy. He did receive a bit of teasing from Shuichi, Rantaro and even Kaito, but all in all he's glad that he'll never lose Himiko as a friend.


	4. Don't Mix Glue & Glitter With Dates

It's been a month and a few days since everyone had come back to school, and even so, as the days went by the progression between Himiko and Kokichi's relationship hadn't made much progress it seemed.

Some time during lunch, Kokichi sat at the same table he usually sat at. It didn't take long for others to sit with him, Rantaro, Shuichi, Kaito and even Ryoma had sat around him. Eating his lunch it took Kokichi a while to realize that they all were staring right at him. 

"..uh.. what? Is it food on my face or something? Why are you all looking at me?" That's when Rantaro began laughing and soon everyone else did, with only Kokichi sitting there not having a single clue of what was going on. 

"So is it true? Kokichi the Ultimate Supreme Leader, having an innocent crush on one of our classmates?" Shuichi said in a teasing tone. 

Kokichi almost choke on his food hearing those words leave his mouth.

"H-How the hell do you know about that?!" Shuichi pointed his thumb towards Kaito snickering. 

_ "Th at _ _ damn bastard! I knew I shouldn't have let him help me!"_ He said under his breath. 

"Hey, it's not like I told them who you like! You refused to tell me that.." Kaito said sounding a little bit sad at that last part.

Ryoma began chuckling, "what the hell is so funny Ryoma?" Kokichi asked with a hint of anger in his voice. 

"It's just, I find this really amusing. there's always something exciting going on when you four are around. But anyway, you ever plan to tell this girl how you feel?"

"Of course I do! When I'm dead!" Kokichi said with a pained smile on his face. 

"Dude you really plan not to tell her?" Kaito questioned Kokichi putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Of course I don't."

"And why not?"

"I.. I just can't! I really REALLY like this girl, and if I tell her how I feel I'm sure that if she doesn't share the same feelings as I do then she'll feel totally uncomfortable being around me.. I'd rather just keep my feelings to myself than tell her how I feel.

They looked at each other confused on what to say. It's very rare for Kokichi to show this side of his to his friends, he felt vulnerable and he hated that. 

"Hey, I'm sure she'll-" Kokichi quickly cut Rantaro off.

"Don't patronize me.."

There was a moment of silence before Shuichi spoke up, 

"How about we set you two up on a date?" He suggested. Everyone else seemed to somewhat like the idea, even Kokichi began to believe that it might help him out. But he also began to doubt the plan as well as it had many setbacks. Like for example, what if she's busy, or what if she says no. Even if he did take her out somewhere, where was he going to take her and how was he going to tell her?

That's when an idea struck into Kaito's mind, "how about we set up you two on a date at Rantaro's house!"

"Wait, my house? Why my house?" 

"Because it's cheaper and your dining room is fancy as hell compared to our crummy ass dining rooms." Rantaro just shrugged rocking out with it. 

"But yeah, we'll buy a wire and hooked it up before the date. We'll tell you exactly what to say and how to react to the girl. No need to worry, your bros got you covered." Kaito said resting a hand on Kokichi's shoulder. 

Kokichi stared hard at Kaito grimacing,

restraining himself from stabbing Kaito's hand with the spork he just so happened to be holding at the moment. 

"That's such a dumbass plan Kaito, It doesn't even-"

"Hey! This plan will work I know it will!" Kaito said abruptly.

"It's worth giving it a shot." Rantaro suggested to Kokichi. 

Face palming Kokichi finally agreed. 

The plan was for Kokichi to convince Himiko to 'hangout' with him after school and to meet him at a certain location near Rantaro's house. After they meet up Kokichi will lead her to Rantaro's house and enter in after preparations. 

Rantaro's job is to be the host of this date. With the help of both Kirumi and Tsumugi they were able to set the scene of this date in the dining room. 

Now since this date is at Rantaro's house he had to keep his sister's out of the way at all costs, and with the help of Kaito and a lot of convincing for Maki's part she'll use that weird ability of hers to have kids clinging to her so that she can watch over them. 

Gonta offered to help but he'd probably just end up scaring the younger ones.

Shuichi was able to get Kaede in on the plan as well, asking her to play some classical music on the grand piano Rantaro just so happened to have in his home.

The next step was setting up for the food, Kirumi happily volunteered to help along with Keebo who was rather on the clumsier side of the cooking. 

Now all they needed was a distraction for them until everything was done, sending Himiko to a different location that wasn't too far from the house was all part of the plan. When she'd arrive Angie and Tenko would be waiting for her. They'd be the ones to keep her occupied while everything was being prepared. 

Now for Kokichi, all he had to do was practice the right words to ask Himiko out. Ryoma actually offered to help out with this, 

"H-Himiko.. I.. I-I lo- like you.. like a lot." Kokichi said getting red in the cheeks, Ryoma sighed and shook his head low.

"This is going nowhere, at this rate they'll be done way before you're even ready."

"It's not as easy as it looks! I'd like to see you confess your feelings to a midget!" Ryoma raised a brow at Kokichi and they both went silent. 

"Sorry.."

"It's fine."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to keep practicing until you can formulate the words 'Himiko I like, like you!' Everyone is taking time out of their lives to help you, so don't disrespect them by letting this trip you up." Ryoma's tone was serious but his face was calm, Kokichi looked amazed at how reassuring Ryoma even though he wasn't. His calm and peaceful structure made Kokichi less tense. 

"Hey, why'd you ask to help me with this?"

Taking the candy cigarette out of his mouth he began smiling, "you're a kid trying his best at love, just like someone I know. I'll root for you Kokichi. Just don't fuck things up."

"I'm sure if anyone is going to fuck this whole thing up it'll either be Keeboi or Kaito." Kokichi chuckled. 

When Kokichi's phone suddenly ranged both him and Ryoma stared at it for a few seconds before Kokichi answered it. 

"Hey Shuichi!.. mmhm.. mmhm.. yep. Wait- SHE'S WHAT?!!" Ryoma gave Kokichi a concerned look.

"Is everything okay?"

"No!! Himiko's walking home! And she's pissed off!"

"Why is she walking back home? Wasn't Tenko and Angie supposed to keep her occupied?"

"She thought I stood her up, there's going to be a slight change in plans.." Kokichi grunted as he threw on his coat.

"I appreciate the help Ryoma, I gotta hurry."

"Okay, just don't forget, this whole thing rides on you. Kokichi, don't fuck this up."

"Oh, yeah totally. Nope, won't fuck things up. 100% sure I won't." He said holding up an "okay" sign before leaving out the door. 

Kokichi got in his car and quickly drove off, when he got close to the house he could already see Tenko and tree Angie talking to Rantaro and Kaede outside. 

Kokichi slowly pulled up and pressed on the horn, startling them.

"Oh, there he is!" Kaede said in relief. 

"What took you so long male?! Himiko went back home because of you!"

"How is this my fault?"

"You stood her up you jerk!"

"I had to!"

Tenko growled at Kokichi as if she was an animal ready to pounce on him.

"Look just tell me where she is right now." 

"Well she said she was heading home, but Atua says she's going to your house." Said Angie as she poked her cheeks. 

"My house? Why would she.. oh I see! Thanks Atua!" Kokichi then hit the pedal and speed off. 

When he got to his house Himiko was already sitting on the steps waiting for him, "Hey Himi, so why did you leave?"

"Why did I leave? Why didn't you show up?! After all that convincing for me to cancel my plans and to hangout with you, you decided to give me some random ass address and never show up!" 

Kokichi stayed silent, he felt guilty about it but it didn't show on his face.

"Hey, that's not true! Wellll.. somewhat, but it wasn't some random address that I gave you. I mean come on, I'm sure it was pretty strange for Tenko and Angie to show up out of nowhere right after you showed up."

"How did you..?"

"Maybe I should stop with my shenanigans just for this moment.." Kokichi made the most serious face he could, but was pointless because of the hardcore blushing he was going through thinking about what he was going to do next.

"Himiko, I told you to come here so I could stall for time."

Himiko put her hands on her hips, "Stall time for what?" 

"You see, I want to ask you.. out.. on a date at Rantaro's place."

Himiko gave him one cold stare before walking off saying "fuck off."

"W-wait Himiko! I'm seri..ous.." he took a good look at her to realize that she was crying. 

_ Did I make her cry just now? _

"You know.. I know you can be a jerk sometimes. But.. that's just horrible Kokichi!" She said attempting to punch him in the face. 

He grabbed her hand and lowered it, "Himiko I'm not kidding. Please let me make it up to you, I'll take you down there and show you."

"How do I know you're not just messing with me again?"

"Come on Himi, you know better than anyone else that making you cry is the last thing I want to do." He stuck his hand out waiting for her to grab it.

She was hesitant but ended up holding his hand, "I'll go.. just please.. don't let this be another lie Kokichi."

He gave her a cheerful smile before guiding her to his car. When they made it to Rantaro's house they both saw Rantaro on the phone having a cold with someone looking stressed.

When Kokichi beeped the horn it startled him yet again but he looked happy to see him with Himiko. 

"You brought her! Great! Hurry up before Maki's patients run slim!" Rantaro said ushering them in. 

When they walked into the dining room they were both amazed.

"Woah, your dining room looks so cool Rantaro!" Kokichi said in excitement. 

"Thanks, Kirumi and Tsumugi did an amazing job."

"Kirumi and Tsumugi?" Himiko asked questionably. 

"Don't think too much about it," Kokichi pulled out a chair for her to sit in. "I'm sorry we didn't have any booster seats, but I'm sure this will be fine." He said with a smirk. 

Himiko rolled her eyes as she sat down in the chair.

_"This wouldn't be a date with Kokichi if he didn't throw a few insults my way. Wait, why are we having a dinner date at Rantaro's house anyway?"_ she thought to herself.

Rantaro walked by Kokichi, leaning down and whispering, "Is she still angry with you?" 

Kokichi nodded and whispered back, "I think so, but it's really easy to make Himiko smile so it'll be fine."

"I can hear you guys.." Himiko said unamused.

Rantaro and Kokichi paused looking towards her, "damn she caught us, guess you'll have to retreat for now." Kokichi continued whispering.

"Roger that, sir," Rantaro whispered back saluting.

Himiko tried holding back a small giggle that ended up escaping her mouth.

"I heard that Himi."

"Of course I'd laugh, you two are silly," she took a long sigh before smiling a bit, "I guess, I shouldn't be so bitter, I mean you did do all this."

"Yep Himiko, don't be bitter. Instead enjoy this moment, I'm sure you're hungry right?"

Just as he said that Himiko's tummy began to rumble. 

Her cheeks began to turn red from the embarrassment. Kokichi began laughing until his stomach started rumbling as well, making them both laugh. 

Being interrupted by laughter Kirumi came into the room pushing a cart with a platter on top. When she came up to the table she lifted up the cover to reveal a classical Japanese meal. 

"Kirumi you made all this?" Himiko asked curiously. Kirumi smiled and nodded. 

"Wait why are you here Kirumi?"

"Well Kokichi asked-"

"Didn't Kirumi tell you Himi? She's working for Rantaro's family until summer break."

"Oh I see, well the food looks great! Thanks Kirumi!" Kirumi smiled and nodded as to say you're welcome and headed back into the kitchen. 

They began eating, after a few minutes had gone by music began playing in the room next door from them.

"A piano?" Himiko thought out loud. 

"Mhm, do you like it?"

"Yeah, it sounds amazing."

"I'm glad you like it."

Minutes passed and the date was coming to its climax, Kokichi was mentally preparing himself to tell her. He was going to do it, but he just needed to find the right words.

Taking a deep breath he began, "so Himiko.. we've been friends for the longest.. even more than just friends actually.. and well, I was hoping that.. you'd go-"

There was a loud crash sound that came from the back room.

"What the?!"

A door suddenly slammed open with Kaito running out and screaming for his life. He was covered in tissue paper, glue, and glitter from an arts and craft idea he attempted to do with the little girls. Following right after him was a group of girls that were holding up bottles of glitter, glue and tissue paper.

"What the hell Kaito?!" Kokichi exclaimed.

"Kokichi! Great, it's you! Help me!" Kaito quickly ran over to the table and hid under it. He thought that they would notice him but the table was pretty small compared to Kaito, so he easily stood out. One of the little girls spotted him and pointed at the table, "he's under there! Get him!!"

"Wait!!" All three said in unison. 

For a moment it felt like time had stopped, glue soar through the air and glitter rained down. It didn't take long for Maki to come running out the room also covered in glitter, but the damage was already done. 

Kaito looked like a walking piñata, Himiko had a chunk of glue and glitter stuck in her hair and clothes, and Kokichi was coughing up glitter as he was gasping and accidentally inhaled when it was thrown into the air.

Everyone who was also in the house quickly came out into the room after hearing the loud noise. Shocked expressions on all of their faces. Kokichi wanted to bite Kaito's head off for bringing them into the room, but couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he looked. 

"Pfft Hahaha. You look like a piñata!" Shuichi said pointing and laughing at Kaito.

"Screw you man."

"Yeah, speak for yourself emo boy." Shuichi looked at his attire with a sadden expression. "Emo boy?"

"You look like a disco ball."

Kokichi looked down at himself and started snickering.

"Nyeh, this is going to be hard getting out of my hair." Himiko said picking at her hair, "But still, you look ridiculous Kaito."

"Hey you think if we hit him enough, he'll spit out some candy?" Kokichi said, giving Kaito a mischievous grin. 

Kaito began running as Kokichi chased him with a random blunt object.

Tenko came rushing in with a towel, "oh poor Himiko! How could a girl do this to you?"

"It's fine, they're just kids. Nyeh, thanks for the towel." 

Rantaro came up to her apologizing, "sorry about my sister's and the mess they've made on you."

"Like I said, it's fine. My magic will help me get rid of all this glitter.. when I go home."

"Let me help you up," he offered a hand to her and almost got attacked by Tenko.

* * *

Everyone pitched in to help clean up the mess, after scolding his sisters and thanking and apologizing to everyone that got caught up in the mess and helped set up the date he escorted everyone to the front door.

Sitting outside, everyone had already gone home, except for Himiko and Kokichi. 

"Hey so.."

"Yeah.."

"So." They both said together. 

"You can go first,"Himiko offered. 

"I know, I be a total dick sometimes."

"Most of the time."

"Ok most of the time, but I really didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't really apologize, so I'm apologizing right now. I'm sorry Himiko."

"It's fine, I just thought you asked me out on a date and never showed up just to hurt my feelings."

"Oh.."

"But I did have a nice time, and I see you got most of our class to help out too. This date must've been really important for you to have pulled it off."

"Yeah.. w-well of course! It's your first date Himiko! I think the first should just be the best date because the other dates-"

"The other dates?" Himiko said smirking at him.

"W-well I mean, if you want to.."

Himiko smiled kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, I'd like to. But next time just tell me ahead of time without all the shenanigans please?"

"Y-yeah.. g-got it." He said holding his cheek.

* * *

The next day..

At lunch, the boys huddled over Kokichi waiting for an answer, "so, did you ask her?" Kaito asked. 

"I tried.. but then you came running into the room screaming and crying for help! I mean come on!"

"Hey, you'd be screaming and running too if you were being chased by a bunch of little girls!" Kaito defended. 

"Great, all that hard work, and for what?" Shuichi said sulking. 

"Nope, not for nothing. I get to go on another date with her!" Kokichi jumped in his seat. 

"Great! Then we can plan the second best date, and this time will have it at-"

"Damn you Kaito!"

"Wait, Kokichi. I was just kidding. Put down the fork! Put down the fork!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get better at writing dialogue, but I don't think I'm doing it right.


	5. Coffee and Comforting

It was a nice calm peaceful day at Hope's Peak Academy for Himiko Yumeno, or so she hoped. Instead, it was horrible. Despite being the Ultimate M̶a̶g̶i̶c̶i̶a̶n̶ Mage, Himiko was having one of the worst weeks possible and her magic couldn't help her. The stress she was feeling from school and from home wasn't good for her at all this day made it even worse for her. 

First she lost her homework folder and wasn't able to turn in her homework assignments for any of her classes.

Then during gym someone had accidentally taken her bag of clothes so she had to wear her gym clothes, until lunch when her bag was found near an ultimate lab. She thought the day might get a bit better during lunch since they were having her favorite meal on the menu. When she had her tray of food and was trying to retrieve it to the lunch table, she slipped on a piece of fruit and spilled her food all over her, leaving her to have to wear her gym clothes for the rest of the day. When inside the restroom, she was trying her best to hold in the tears that were starting to show in her eyes as she cleaned food from out of her hair.

When the person who was still in the bathroom had left, Himiko began quietly sobbing. Days like these having been going on for almost two weeks, she just wanted to go home and bury her head under her pillows. When the bathroom door swung open Himiko saw that it was Maki standing there, "_she must've heard me crying,"_ she thought to herself. 

"Himiko? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Just tell me who and I'll handle the rest." Said Maki as she closed the door behind her. 

"It was no one, I'm crying because of this crappy day, this shitty week I've been having!" Himiko shouted as more tears streamed down her face.

Maki grabbed a few paper towels and proceeded to help her clean her hair off, "If you want to rant about I um.. I-I'll stay here and listen.." Maki wasn't the best when it came to situations like these, but her and Himiko have come to being good friends over the past two years.

Hearing that Maki was willing to stay and listen to her talk about her disastrous week made her feel better but she didn't want to burden her, helping her clean her hair was enough.

"Thank you, but no. Helping me clean off is sufficient enough; and besides, class is gonna be starting in twenty minutes. I don't want to hold you up."

"If you insist, I'll leave you be then. Take care Himiko." With those words Maki left, and Himiko was again left alone. But this time she had a smile on her face, _"T__hank you Maki."_

The next day..

Himiko woke up to two text messages, one from Kokichi and another one from Maki. Still too tired to do anything, she left her phone on her nightstand and went back to sleep. Twenty minutes had gone by and Himiko's phone began ringing.

Trying to ignore it, Himiko put her pillow over her head hoping to put out the noise of her ringtone. But still it rang and it only seemed to get louder every passing second. Himiko quickly grabbed for the phone and answered. 

"Nyeh, hello?" She said in a gruff voice. 

She was soon greeted with a loud voice on the receiving end of the phone. 

It was none other than Kokichi Oma, "Good morning Himiko!! Are you awake?! Did you read my message?!" 

Himiko wanted to hang up right then and there, but she knew he'd just keep calling until she answered.

".. No, I didn't. I was asleep Kokichi.." 

"You're still sleeping this late? What? You didn't get any sleep or something?"

"Actually yeah , I didn't.."

"Why were you-"

"Don't bother asking about it," she said, cutting Kokichi off. "Just tell me what you texted me."

There was a loud pause before Kokichi began snickering, Himiko was beginning to get annoyed and was ready to hang up this time. 

"Nyeh! What's so funny?"

"I'm just laughing at your shitty attitude, that's all."

"I wouldn't be having a shitty attitude if you didn't call me just to piss me off with you bulls-"

"Hey language Himi! Calm down, I'll tell you. So a little birdy told me you were starting to get stressed out lately right?"

"I guess so, yeah." 

"Kay, I'll be there around two to pick you up. Be ready by then." 

"Nyeh? Where are we going?" She asked, clearly confused on what's going on. 

"Well I'm being a good friend and taking you out for brunch."

"Brunch? You're not just pulling my leg are you?"

"Of course not Himiko, you know I wouldn't tease you like this."

Himiko knew that was a lie but went with it anyway, maybe he could help her relieve some of her anger and stress.

Without saying goodbye, Himiko hung up and hopped in the shower. When she was done and was drying herself off she had gotten the chance to read the message Maki had sent. 

**I hate him with my entire being and I despise his existence. But I know he makes you happy, so please enjoy your "brunch" with Kokichi.**

"I'll have to personally thank Maki," Himiko said smiling at the message.

* * *

Time had passed, Kokichi had picked Himiko up at around two just like he said he would and took her to a coffee shop that wasn't too far from her place. 

"So what's the name of the place we're going?" Himiko asked him.

"The name of the place is called "Moing's Coffee Shop," I heard the place is best known for their coffee and baked goods."

"It sounds great."

"Yup, almost all the young customers around our age have come to this place."

"Really? How many times have you come here without me?" She asked him in a teasing voice. 

"Plenty of times, but y'know Himiko.. this will be one of the best times I come here with you." He said winking at her.

Of course it made her blush but it also made her laugh because of how cheesey it sounded to her.

When they arrived they both ordered an iced coffee with freshly baked cookies. Himiko ordered a baked croissant with Turkey sausage and eggs, while Kokichi had got his usual breakfast order.

They sat down at a table and waited for their food to be cooked. As they waited Himiko noticed Kokichi eyeballing a large bowl of candies, different kinds of brands but only caramels and chocolates.

"You getting a little sweet tooth Kichi?" She asked him, smiling at his small jump when she asked.

"You don't understand Himiko.. those candies right there, they're the real deal. I've always wanted to get my hands on that bowl and take them with me but the funny looking employee over there is so protective of it!" Kokichi said as he slammed his hands on the table .

"Of course he's being protective of the bowl, you keep trying to steal it." 

"I was going to bring the bowl back!" Himiko just rolled her eyes at him and laughed.

"You're so immature Kokichi."

"Sooo not true! I've gotten waay mature! Can't you see?" He motioned his hands to himself as if he wanted her to check his whole body out. And it worked. 

_I meant behavior wise, but I didn't realize how mature Kokichi's body has gotten.. he looks even more handsome now that he's older than before. _

"I guess you have matured Kichi, some ways better than others. But you've definitely grown into your good looks," She said smiling at him. Unaware of the damage she did to him, he turn away and pretended to be focused on something different. 

"Himiko, you've.."

"I've? I've what?" She began getting anxious. 

"You've definitely grown into your looks as well.."

"R-really?"

"Yep! You totally look like a donkey now! I wasn't sure if you looked more like a little girl or a donkey but it's pretty clear now!" She was ready to leap across the table and tackle him but then their names were called by the odd looking guy at the front counter. 

"Himiko & Kokichi? Himiko & Kokichi? Your order is ready!"

"Oh our food is done, you're lucky, jerk." She said, smirking as she got up. 

Getting their food and sitting back in their seats they started eating while chatting. Himiko had to restrain from playfully punching Kokichi with all the teasing, while she made comebacks that always made him flustered. 

"Hey, so I know you know this already but Maki told me that you were crying yesterday in the girl bathroom and you were covered in food. You can talk to me about it if you want Himiko. You know I'll listen. Did someone hurt you?" Kokichi had gotten serious as he looked into her eyes. 

"No, no one had hurt me. It's just, I've been having a shit week. And I know, that's no reason to cry and complain, it's just things have been so stressful for me!"

"It's fine to be sad and frustrated, I mean I would too. Hey, how about after this we hangout over your place."

"Yeah, and Kokichi. Thanks. Not just for taking me out to brunch but for being an amazing person, and an amazing friend." Before he responded he walked over to her and hugged her tightly kissing her forehead. 

"W-wha-"

"It's just a magic spell I have casted upon you." That made Himiko's eyes light up with excitement. 

"Can I get another one? J-just to enhance the effects!" She said, quickly getting embarrassed. 

Kokichi just laughed "hey now, I don't just hand out Forehead kisses for free y'know. I'm going to have to require some kind of payment." He said jokingly. 

"Can I repay you back with half of my cookie?" She asked.

"Mhm, very convinced! Nehehehe! Okay!" He grabbed the cookie and aimed his lips at her forehead.

"Aw look at those two over there, are they cute?" Said an older woman.

"I love coming here, so many young couples come here every often. Doesn't it remind you of the old days sweetie." Said another older woman. 

They both blushed with embarrassment. 

"You wanna leave Himiko? I've been ready to take that candy bowl with me for a long time."

"Kokichi you're not serious are you?"

"Watch me!" As he shouted that out he grabbed the bowl and ran out the door running towards his car as the weird looking employee chased him.

Himiko covered her mouth with her hands trying to hold in laughter. "I can't believe you did that! Kokichi, wait for me!!" She yelled as she chased after him. 

In the end, they were caught and almost arrested. But luckily Kokichi still was able to get the caramels and chocolates he was hoping to get. 


	6. 6/21 Is A Special Day To Celebrate

It was Friday May 15th. Everyone was already packing their things and getting ready to go to lunch, Himiko stayed back and insisted for Tenko and Angie to go on ahead without her. When they left, she quickly went over to where Kaito and Maki were sitting and had stood there nervously. 

"Himiko, are you okay? Do you need me to walk you up to the nurse?" Maki asked concerned for her friend. 

"N-no I'm fine, I just need to talk to Kaito.. in private.."

This was usually the time and day they'd spend their lunch together, so of course naturally Himiko was nervous to disrupt their routine. 

"Talk to me about what?" Kaito asked.

"It's about um.. Kokichi." Said Himiko whispering out his name.

"Oh I see. Hey Maki-roll, this seems really important. Will you manage without me?"

She shook her head as if she was fine but her pouty face expression said otherwise.

When Maki left Himiko went right into it, "Okay Kaito, so I'm sure you may already know this but, Kokichi's birthday is coming up really soon."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about his birthday. It's next month right?"

"Yeah, and I need your help!" 

"I'd love to help, but last time I tried helping with something that involved Kokichi I ended up becoming a piñata.."

"Yeah I know.. but please?" Himiko pouted her lips trying to make puppy eyes but instead it just made Kaito rather pretty uncomfortable. 

"Fine..," he sighed, "what do you need help with?"

"I'm planning to throw Kokichi a surprise birthday party!" She exclaimed. 

".. a surprise.. birthday party?.."

"Mhm! So will you help?"

"I mean, I'm down for a good party but, do you really think Kokichi wants one?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Every year we try to throw him a birthday party he never shows up, you remember last year? We went to his house to see if he was there and his mother said he never even came home. It's pretty obvious at this point, he doesn't like celebrating his birthday."

Himiko thought about it for a moment, _every time we throw him a party he never shows up, and everyone is always there to see him.. but maybe he just doesn't like having a birthday party with a lot of people!_

"Kaito! Can you come by my house later on?"

"Uh.. I don't-"

"Thanks! I'll see you later then, bye!" She grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

"Dammit.."

* * *

"Okay, so I've narrowed the list down to fifteen people." Kaito said tapping the notebook with his pen.

"Only fifteen? I'm sure there are a few more people we can cut off the list." 

"Okay, I guess we can cut off Kiyo, Tsumugi, Tenko, and Angie. Okay so now that's eleven people."

"We need to cut off more people."

"Okay well I guess Maki-roll wouldn't want to go to a party for Kokichi so that's ten.. oh Kirumi, Ryoma, Miu and Gonta?"

"I'm not sure about those four, I think he's friends with them.. well actually I think just with Gonta. Okay keep Gonta on the list."

"So that's seven, okay, now for family members."

"Hmm, well obviously his mother."

"Oh, should we invite his older brother?"

"Oh yeah, he's always talking to me about him. The thing is, I've never met him and I don't know how to contact him."

"I see, so let's just call his mom and ask."

"Great idea! I'll go grab my phone."

Kaito sat back onto the couch going over the list, as Himiko went on the phone with Kokichi's mother.

"Hello Ms. Oma! Everything is good.. I just wanted to know if there's anyway for me to contact Kokichi's brother? .. yeah.. oh.. I see.. so I can't contact him? Oh, well thanks anyways. Thanks, you too." Hanging up the phone Himiko had a disappointing look on her face.

"So? What did she say?"

"Um.. he went MIA six years ago.. so no one really knows where he is.."

"Oh.. well I'm sure we could still host a party without him."

"Yeah, now we just need to pick a location. Some place that he might like. But where?"

"Oh I know! Kokichi loves hanging out with me and the guys at the club."

"The club? You guys aren't even old enough to be in there, and besides, it's not the best place to host a birthday party with friends and family. How about here?"

"Here?" Kaito questioned.

"Yeah, here. It's convenient, not too far, and we can easily get him to come to my house."

"That's right, if you told him you just wanted to hangout he won't have to be suspicious of anything!"

"This is such a great plan!" Himiko jumped up in excitement giving Kaito high fives. "Now, we just have to set things up and get Shuichi, Kaede and Rantaro on board to help."

The next day..

Himiko invited Kokichi over, she told herself it was just to know what he'd might like at the party, but she just really wanted to see him.

  
"Wait- so you don't mind being in huge crowds?"

"Nope not at all," Kokichi said with a wide grin.

"Was that a lie Kokichi?.."

"Mm, maybe? Why are you asking me all these questions anyway? Are you planning something? I wanna know too!" He said leaning in towards her.

"I um.. I just want to get to know you better Kokichi," she said looking up at him, blush rising to her cheeks from the short distance between them. Kokichi realized how close he was and quickly moved his head back. 

"W-well I guess I could let you know a little bit about me. But don't get carried away, no personal questions, kay Himi?" 

"Nothing too personal? Then how will I get to know you better on a personal level _Kichi_?" She said holding on to his arm.

"Fine, but if I tell you something personal about me. you have to tell me something personal about yourself." Himiko smiled at him and nodded. 

"Okay so I wanna know-" Kokichi put his finger on her lips silencing her.

"You first." He said.

"Oh, so what do you want to know about me?"

"Hmm let's see.. oh I know. Are you a virgin?" He said with one of his sinister grins. Himiko went stiff.

"_A-am I a?_.. Kokichi you idiot!!" As she said that she grabbed the closet item, which happened to be a notebook, and started to repeatedly hit him in the head with it.

"There are just some things you don't ask a girl!"

"I know, I know. But it was hilarious how your face went bright red!" He said laughing as he was shielding his head. 

"Well, I'll ask you another one. What was your father like?" Himiko paused.

"He was surprisingly tall, and he had brown hair and brown eyes. He would always come home from work and eat dinner with us, and after dinner he'd tuck us in. He would hug me when I cried and make me laugh when I wasn't feeling well. He was.. he was a good dad." She said with a faint smile.

"Your dad sounds like what I'd expected him to sound. That's good.." he said that last bit under his breath. 

"Okay Himiko, what would you like to know about me?" 

"So your brother, I kinda want to know a bit more about him." Kokichi tensed when she spoke of his brother.

".. could you um.. heh ask me something different?" 

"But you said-"

"Yeah, well I am liar Himiko. And liars are never honest."

"Yeah go ahead and use the liar card.." she said pouting. 

Kokichi lifted her chin up and smiled at her, "But it's not like I said I wouldn't answer your question. Just ask me something simple about him please, nothing like 'what's your relationship with him?', 'what's his name?' Or 'where does he live?' M'kay?" Himiko nodded.

"Um so how old is he?"

"Hm, he has to be at least around twenty two or twenty three years of age."

_"So he's only a couple of years older than Kokichi."_

"Got anymore question?" 

"Uh yeah, why don't you like celebrating your-"

"My birthday? I had a feeling that was why you were asking me all these questions. Chocolate or vanilla? That's just too obvious Himi."

"So I'm assuming you guys are going to try and throw me yet again another surprise birthday party right? Well it wouldn't really be a surprise." Himiko stayed silent.   
  
Kokichi sighed, "look how about this, if I show up will you promise me that this will be the last and only party you throw for me?"

"Kokichi.."

"Come on Himi you got to promise me." He said smiling grabbing a hold of her hands, "come on, promise me."

"I-I promise," she said looking away from him.

"Good, then I should give you a heads up. Grape Panta is my favorite, so make sure there's a lot of it, kay?" Kokichi said winking at her.

"Lots of Grape Pantas, got it." She said giggling. 

* * *

Preparations for the party didn't take too long at all, almost everyone chimed in a helped set up the place. Shuichi, Kaito, Kaede and Maki went out two weeks before the party to go shopping for gifts.

Surprisingly Tenko invited Rantaro to help her pick out a gift for Kokichi, she made the excuse that, "degenerates share the same mind, so he'd know what a degenerate would like." Himiko found that somewhat hard to believe. 

Himiko had already gotten him a gift way before the sixth week. Kokichi's mother bought the cake and cupcakes along with vanilla and chocolate ice cream. Everyone was pretty excited about the party since it would be the first time they'd be celebrating Kokichi's birthday. Even though Kokichi always managed to piss everyone off in some way, he was still their loveable Kokichi. 

* * *

The day of the party..

Everyone in Kokichi's class had shown up to the party, including his mother and Himiko's mother.

It was a great moment to be in, everyone was laughing, playing, joking around and dancing, but Something still felt off.

"Hey Shuichi, have you seen Kokichi anywhere?" Himiko asked him. 

"Kokichi said he'd be arriving later so try not to have to much fun partying without him." 

"Oh okay." She said walking off. A thought lingered in her mind, _"was he lying about coming?" _

Her thoughts were disrupted when Maki called out to her.

"Himiko, no sign on Kokichi yet?" 

"No, Shuichi said he be coming a little late."

"That bastard. If he doesn't show up I'll strangle him." Maki said as she walked away. 

_ "Kokichi you better show up, for your own safety." _

To be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this on Kokichi's birthday but I might be really busy next month so I'm posting this in two parts, first part will be this month. I hoped you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
